Holy Night
by ByAkumaNeko
Summary: La interminable alabanza resonó en los oídos de todos. Buscando la aprobación de su captor, los chicos están condenados a repetir una sola escena en una mansión maldita. ¿Tendrán que hacerlo una vez más? ¿O será que Kuki pueda encontrar la libertad para las almas atrapadas en una actuación?
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la KND no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Mr. Warburton. La historia esta inspirada en las canciones de vocaloid, yo solo me encargue de extenderla y agregar escenas.**

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una misteriosa mansión**

" _En las oscuridades de un espeso bosque,_

 _Una aldeana se encontraba perdida_

 _Sosteniendo una carta de un desteñido color,_

 _Llego a una mansión de noche…"_

En las profundidades de un espeso bosque alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna, el sonido de pequeños y temerosos pasos resonó en el silencio.

La chica suspiro tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón que no dejaba de decirle que algo andaba mal. Apretó con fuerza sus pequeñas manos y sintió contacto inmediato con aquel sobre de desteñido color. Una sorpresa la invadió al darse cuenta que no recordaba en que momento obtuvo aquella carta.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?—dejo que las palabras se las llevara la gran ráfaga de viento que choco contra ella obligándola a encogerse y apretar firmemente su capa para evitar que el polvo la cegara.

Cuando éste desistió pudo levantar la cabeza, quito los cabellos que le impedían ver son claridad y se quedó sin habla al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

Una mansión.

La casa estaba pintada de un blanco pálido y beige mientras que el techo y los marcos de ventanas estaban azules opacos. Grandes setos con formas de animales estaban en el jardín adornado con todo tipo de flores. Un estanque lleno de peces de colores se encontraba a la derecha. Estaba muy bien conservada para ubicarse en el bosque, el dueño de la casa debía ser muy severo con la estética de su residencia.

Todo esto podía ser un espectáculo hermoso para los ojos de todos pero ella no pudo más que sentir un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, aquel edificio le causaba mucha inquietud.

Siguiendo sus instintos, estuvo dispuesta a darse la vuelta y buscar asilo en otra parte. El aullido de un lobo le hizo temblar las rodillas y un estrepitoso rayo retumbo alumbrando el cielo oscuro. Sabía que era una tormenta, no duraría mucho si se quedaba en medio de la nada.

Trago saliva sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. La mansión era su única opción. Guardo la carta en su bolsillo y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho tratando de calmarse.

Ella se acercó a la doble puerta tocándola con sus nudillos tres veces antes de retirar la mano como si de un momento a otro se la pudieran arrancar. Espero unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?— se atrevió a decir.

Cuando por fin se decidió por salir de ese lugar las puertas se abrieron lentamente y un chico castaño se asomó por ella mirándola con algo de curiosidad.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?— pregunto él poniendo una expresión amable y cortes.

De alguna forma los rasgos de él le causaron algo de paz por lo que no fue difícil contestar.

—Disculpe las molestias, pero, ¿podría pasar la noche aquí?— pidió con humildad quitándose la capucha dejando al descubierto su largo y lacio cabello azabache.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamo una voz femenina que estaba detrás del chico— ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!

La aldeana los miro a ambos con sorpresa, por la vestimenta que portaban dedujo que se trataba de los subordinados del lugar. El chico castaño llevaba un traje de mayordomo negro impecable con botones de plata en ambas mangas, guantes blancos en las manos y la cadena de un reloj de oro atada en uno de los costados de su pantalón.

En cuanto a la rubia, su vestido de mucama que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y los zapatos eran tan negros como el de su compañero, calcetas y delantal sobre la cintura eran de un blanco brillante.

La chica le hizo una profunda reverencia como si estuviera frente a la reina y el castaño no tardo en imitarla.

— ¡Sirvienta!— dijo una tercera voz proveniente del salón principal— ¿Qué es lo que te toma tanto tiempo? ¡Te necesito, ahora!

Ella se giró a dirección de la voz y camino hacia donde le indicaban.

—Por favor, acompáñeme— dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara.

La guio por un pasillo que estaba adornado con una infinidad de cuatros y una que otra estatuilla de oro, muebles que a simple vista se veían costosos estaban relucientes de limpios, sin una sola mota de polvo.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta más y el mayordomo la abrió dejándola pasar primero. La pelinegra abrió los ojos conteniendo un suspiro. La habitación en la que se encontraron parecía se la sala de entretenimiento pues cuatro personas más se encontraban allí. Los ojos se posaron en ella logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hoagie? ¿Quién es ella?—dijo una chica morena con el cabello negro, ésta la miraba analizándola a profundidad. Tenía puesto un vestido de tonos azules largo con flores rojas en el pecho, su cabello largo y ondulado contrastaba con su figura dándole un aspecto autoritario y maduro.

— _My Lady_ —le dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia— Esta señorita toco en la puerta buscando asilo.

— ¿Asilo? ¿Qué hace ella en medio del bosque a estas horas?— chillo otra más, una chica más de cabellos pelirrojos.

— ¿Qué no sabes que el bosque es peligroso, niña?— le hablo un rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acribillarla con preguntas sin darle siquiera tiempo para responder. La aldeana les miraba tratando de decir algo peor era inútil.

El carraspeo de alguien más los hizo callar, a lo que ellos desviaron la mirada como si nunca hubieran hecho nada.

El chico estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba al centro de la habitación, él la miro a través de esas gafas negras recargándose en su puño.

—Pasarás la noche con nosotros— ordeno sonriendo ligeramente— Por favor, siéntete como en casa.

—Muchas gracias— dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Me presento— se levantó poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda— Yo soy Lord Nigel Uno, dueño y amo de la Mansión Holy Night— extendió los brazos para darle más drama— Los de atrás no se me desmayen, ya sé que soy bárbaro— añadió sacándole una pequeña risa a la invitada.

«A mi derecha se encuentra Lady Abigail Lincoln— continuo señalando a la chica del vestido carmesí. Ella le sonrió e inclino la cabeza como saludo— Los más jóvenes son la señorita Francine Fulbrigth y el señorito Wallabee Beatles— la pelirroja la saludo cortésmente pero el chico ni se dignó a mirarla.

«Si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, no dudes en consultar a nuestro mayordomo Hoagie Gilligan o a la mucama Rachel Mackenzie— ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia al escuchar sus nombres.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto Francine o "Fanny" como acostumbraban llamarla.

—Soy Kuki Sanban— dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto al no presentarse antes. Se sentía un tanto incomoda al estar rodeada de gente ricachona.

— Entonces, Kuki, en vista de tu llegada haremos una fiesta— proclamo el líder.

— ¿Fiesta?— dijo Wally.

— ¡Fiesta!— repitió Fanny con alegría.

A ninguno le parecía mal la idea, además cuando el líder daba una orden más les valía ponerse en marcha.

— ¡Hoagie, Rachel!— los llamo a ambos y ellos sólo asintieron antes de ponerse a trabajar.

—Prepararé todo para hacer un brindis— anunció Abby saliendo de la sala también.

—Fanny, Wally, lleven a nuestra invitada al comedor— les ordeno señalando la puerta, volviendo a sentarse.

Nada más de escuchar esa orden, Fanny tomo su brazo y la arrastró con Wally siguiéndolas por detrás con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Ustedes son una clase de familia o algo así?— se atrevió a preguntar al no poder soportar el silencio por mucho tiempo.

Por naturaleza era una chica habladora y que mejor momento para conseguir algo de información. Fanny parecía más entusiasmada que el otro chico pues se apresuró a contestar.

—No lo somos— dijo—Cada uno pertenece a diferentes familias, excepto Wally y yo— añadió.

—Somos primos— continuo Wally.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?— volvió a preguntar.

Se miraron de nuevo.

—Nuestros padres querían que estudiáramos…— explico uno.

—…Así que nos enviaron al bosque…

—… ¡Y terminamos aquí!— termino Wally haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ante la mirada molesta de la chica.

Kuki espero la continuación pero ésta nunca llego por lo que se quedó sumida en silencio buscando otro tema de conversación.

La pelirroja no la soltó como si se tratara de su juguete favorito hasta que entraron al comedor pero en ese breve periodo Kuki se tomó el tiempo para verlos detenidamente.

Fanny tenía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo que contrastaba con su vestido con encaje color gris y detalles negros, guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos color blanco y una tiara negra sobre su cabeza dejando su cabello suelto. El traje gris de Wally contrastaba con el de su acompañante y hacia resaltar su cabellera rubia que le cubría ambos ojos.

Giro su cabeza para deleitarse con las bellas figuras y pinturas que adornaban las paredes pintadas de beige, el suelo tapizado de una alfombra color caqui.

Pasaron por un salón en donde se conectaban todos los pasillos y escaleras, justo en medio estaba un hermoso reloj de pie marcaba la media noche.

—Esta es la sala del reloj— le comento Fanny—Si llegas a perderte, busca este lugar para ubicarte. Se dice que este es el corazón de la mansión.

Se preguntó qué tan grande sería la casa como para poder perderse y también quiso saber si faltaría demasiado para llegar al comedor. La caminata por el bosque estaba haciendo su efecto y cada vez sentía sus parpados más pesados.

Una gran puerta de madera se abrió sin previo aviso y mostro una sala con la mesa del comedor llena de comida, postres y bebidas a montones. Su estómago gruño cuando el olor penetro sus fosas nasales.

Abby observaba con detenimiento que todo estuviera en orden cuando noto la presencia de ellos tres.

—Vamos, pasa— le indico a Kuki—Siéntete libre de pedir lo que más gustes, tenemos de todo.

Le sentó en la cabecera de la mesa para veinte personas poniendo un plato con pequeños aperitivos para esperar al amo de la casa.

Abby fue a su derecha y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Debes estar cansada, lamento que Nigel no te deje ir a dormir primero— comento mientras levantaba su copa, enseguida Hoagie se acercó para servirle vino— Pero tienes que recobrar energías con una buena cena, ¿te gustaría probar nuestro helado llamado "El Cuarto Sabor"? Es muy delicioso, sabe a…

— ¡Otra vez con esa historia!— interrumpió Wally malhumorado— ¿Por qué no comenzamos ya?

Abby le miro con algo de molestia y le pellizco las mejillas.

— ¿No te he dicho que no interrumpas a la gente cuando habla?— regaño mientras Fanny reía.

Wally tomo las manos de ella y las alejo. Cruzándose de brazos, molesto, una idea le vino a la mente.

— _Lady Lincoln,_ mantenga sus modales en la mesa, ¿o acaso esta tan impaciente por poder tocarme?— sonrió pícaro.

Si Abby estuviera bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido. Su rostro se deformo en una expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Acaso el súbdito de _Lord Uno_ se está dirigiendo de esa forma conmigo? Te recuerdo, niño, que estas comiendo en esta mesa gracias a mí— dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, con un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas— ¿O es que a Wallabee Beatles no le basta con eso?

El chico se quedó sin habla no pudiendo apartar su mirada de la de ella ante la idea de enfrentarse a Nigel cuando estaba enojado, trago en seco.

Kuki sintió el ambiente pesado. Sus mejillas estaba encendidas al presenciar aquella escena por lo que se lo cubrió con ambas manos. A Fanny le parecía algo aburrido y solo hizo una mueca de asco.

— _Lord Uno_ entra en la sala— anunció Rachel.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo— comento lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a ambos mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Kuki— Creo que fue el destino el que te trajo hoy a Holy Night, señorita.

—Yo creo que fue suerte— argumento Abby recobrando su compostura— Se avecina una tormenta, es peligroso que estuvieras allá afuera.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas triviales de los anfitriones principalmente. Rachel de vez en cuando hablaba para confirmar lo que Abby decía o Hoagie para contar bromas sin chiste. Fanny y Wally no hacían más que quejarse de cualquier cosa.

Kuki miraba todo sin entender, no recordaba absolutamente nada desde que apareció misteriosamente en el bosque. Se sorprendió hasta cuando pronuncio su propio nombre, el cual tampoco había recordado hasta que le preguntaron.

— ¿Algo está mal con la comida, señorita?— pregunto Rachel.

Todos la miraban como si la devoraran con los ojos, llenos de curiosidad y excitación ante su nueva invitada.

—No me lo tomen a mal, pero, ¿Por qué ayudan a una extraña como yo?— pregunto tratando de responder alguna de sus dudas— Quiero decir, sólo soy una aldeana que aparece de repente ante su puerta pidiendo asilo y ustedes me alimentan como si fuera un amigo desde hace tiempo. Es muy extraño para mí— termino con algo de timidez.

Se encogió en espera de una respuesta, su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando ninguno decía ni una sola palabra.

De pronto, una carajada en conjunto resonó en toda la habitación y Kuki se sintió algo molesta por la indiferencia de todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos vas a matar mientras durmamos?— dijo entre risas el mayordomo.

— ¿O tal vez crees que envenenamos la comida?— bromeo Wally conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir.

—No hay nada que temer, Kuki— le dijo Abby tomándole la mano— Es sólo que han pasado años desde la última visita que tuvimos, supongo que nos emocionamos.

—Puede confiar plenamente en nosotros— añadió Nigel.

— ¿De acuerdo?— aseguro Fanny.

Ella les miro a todos sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su actitud paranoica. Tal vez si necesitaba relajarse un poco, seguramente había hecho un viaje demasiado largo y el cansancio estaba jugando con su mente.

Sonrió asegurándoles que ya se sentía mejor y la comida prosiguió con un mejor ambiente que el de antes.

— ¿Cómo es el pueblo, aldeana?— pregunto Fanny comiendo.

—Es muy animado y hay gente amable— mintió por naturaleza.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos— se quejó Wally— ¿No has ido últimamente, sirvienta?

—No, señorito Wally— contesto Rachel poniéndole un pedazo de pastel de frambuesa—Pero si lo desea, podemos ir la próxima semana. Con el permiso de _Lord Uno_ , claro.

Abby miro a Nigel y asintieron mutuamente para luego levantarse.

—Comenzaremos el brindis— anunció Nigel alzando su copa impidiendo a Wally continuar con su petición.

Hoagie y Rachel se apresuraron a llenar los vasos de todos, a lo que Kuki sintió nuevamente esa inquietud que no desaparecía.

—Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber y ellos tampoco deberían— dijo señalando a Wally y Fanny quienes le miraron confusos.

— ¿Y por qué no?— dijo incrédulo el líder.

—Esta es una ocasión especial, déjate llevar—Abby le miro con tranquilidad, pero juraría que vio algo más en sus ojos.

Nigel se aclaró la garganta.

—Brindemos por nuestra nueva huésped— declamo con voz potente— Y para que esta sea nuestra anhelada Noche Perfecta.

Todos alzaron copas y las chocaron entre sí.

Kuki no podía creerlo hasta que vio a los más jóvenes beber como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes. El mayordomo y la mucama no se quedaron atrás y tragaron aquel líquido con tal rapidez que se preguntó si no les ardían las gargantas.

Miro su copa con algo de miedo. La bebida color sangre la tentaba a beberla en ese mismo instante, como si estuviera esperando para eso. Trago en seco y, armándose de valor, bebió el vino.

Se sintió un poco mareada por el alcohol pero también extrañamente relajada. Todo le parecía más fácil y gracioso, no le molestaba en absoluto. Los sabores ya no parecían los mismos y le costaba mantener el hilo de la conversación.

Entrando en la boca del lobo, todos ignoraron el sonido del reloj.

Que marcaba, nuevamente, las doce.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo fic!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada he retornado con esta nueva historia (aunque sólo es mi segundo fic de KND xD)**

 **De una vez aclaró, la historia no es completamente mía, esta basada en las canciones de la Saga Night de Vocaloid, yo me di a la tarea de extenderla para poder hacer el fic. Obviamente, agregaré o haré cambios a algunas escenas y el final será diferente en algunos aspectos. Aun así, les recomiendo no escuchar las canciones para evitar spoilers.**

 **¿Listos para embarcarse en una historia llena de suspenso? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
